Foaming cosmetic products are currently popular. For environmental reasons, it is preferred that these products use air propulsion for delivery of the foam as opposed to more typical propellant gases. Air propelled containers which may be used to deliver foaming cosmetic products include for example a foaming device sold by Airspray/REXAM PLC. These foaming products may be used for personal cleansing, including as shampoos.
Micro emulsions can be used to produce foamable formulations. For example, US2006/0217283 (L'Oreal) describes foam compositions in the form of O/W emulsions useful in cosmetics and dermatology. US2012/0308492 describes a foamable O/W emulsion that does not comprise a propellant gas and which can be used for personal care products.
Traditional shampoos have relatively high viscosities which makes it difficult to distribute evenly with certain hair types, for example thick hair and/or curly hair and/or dry hair. For thick, curly hair in particular, traditional shampoos/conditioning systems are not only hard to apply, they are hard to rinse off, often yielding dull hair and loss of curl definition.
In contrast, the current invention provides a sulfate free surfactant-based cleansing system that is deliverable in a self-foaming container and has relatively low viscosity thus spreading evenly and easily on thick and/or curly hair and/or dry hair. Inasmuch as the cleansing system of the invention is easily risible it also maximizes the definition and shine of the hair without unduly weighing. The system meanwhile also provides excellent foam and efficiently and thoroughly cleans and conditions thick/wavy/dray hair.